A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a pole for grabbing items, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a static and length adjustable device for aiding a user in removing dissimilar items from a bed of a truck without any modification to the device to remove the dissimilar items.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for poles for grabbing items have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a static and length adjustable device for aiding a user in removing dissimilar items from a bed of a truck without any modification to the device to remove the dissimilar items.